Falling
by DragonoftheNile
Summary: Based after Jazz is ripped in half by Megatron and his journey after.   mentions of Prowl/Jazz Friendship


Me: hello again! This is the next prompt in my arsenal of prompts. I hope you enjoy!

**TV Show: **Transformers

**Title: **Falling

**Prompt: **002

**Pairing: **none

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Other Characters: **Jazz

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Jazz reminisces on his death after being ripped in half by Megatron.

*Line Break*

"You want a piece of me?"

"No, I want two!"

_Falling_

This is what I felt like after I had offlined.

I have to admit, being torn in half…not the best way to go….nor is it any less painful. Then again, it wasn't smart of me to go up against the Decepticon leader by myself, but hey, I was making sure that slaghead devastator didn't hurt our medic. Which, ironically, while trying to keep him from dying I was the one who ended up getting killed. I bet primus is laughing at that one.

Anyway, back to the falling part…I literally felt like I was falling. Heh, maybe I am falling... I don't really know, but it still felt like it. I'm falling through a dark abyss, one where you can't see anything around you, but you know that there isn't really anything there. Yep, nothing but an endless black pit. Okay, this is kind of depressing. Do all bots who die feel like this, or is primus just making me wait longer to get into the matrix? Though I must say it is pretty peaceful here, and look! I'm still in one piece!

Stupid slagger of a Decepticon. I wish he could feel what I did when he ripped me in half, which was completely unnecessary thank you very much!

Anyway, I'm still falling here, no idea where I'm going, or what's going to happen, but I'm ready to accept whatever fate I'm going to get. I died without any regrets.

Okay, maybe one regret….

Or two….

Or three….

Maybe four or five….

Okay, so I died with some regrets but those are mostly regrets about leaving the other Autobots, my friends in the way I did. And there's the one where I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone of them. I don't regret saving Ratchet's life and giving up my own. But I do regret not being able to be there when more Autobots come to join us. Let's not forget the regret about seeing if we beat Megatron. Darn, I really wish I could've seen that. In your face you slag eaten decepticon fragger.

And yet, there is still one regret that I know I will always have.

Right before we left Cybertron, I had made a promise to my best friend that I would be there to greet him when he came to find us on Earth. And now, I won't be able to fulfill that promise, and I can't even imagine what he'll feel when I'm not there. I hope he doesn't hate me for it, because I don't think my spark could take it if he did. But somehow I know that he won't. I'm so sorry Prowl; I wish I could've been there for you but I cant. I hope to see each other again in the matrix.

That is if I ever get there.

And hey, guess what….

I'm still falling!

Seriously?...I mean come….

Wait, what is that?

I see a small light just above me.

_Jazz_

And there's a voice…great, now I'm starting to hear things.

_Jazz_

And there it is again…wow, I never knew you could go crazy by floating in a dark space for….only five minutes, are you kidding me? That was the longest dang five minutes I ever had.

Wait a second, did I say I was floating? Wow, I guess I am now. Better than falling I guess.

_Jazz_

Okay, creepy voice from the strange light above me, I don't know what you want but this is kind of getting weird. And can you say anything other than my name?

_Time to go home Jazz_

Smart aleck. Wait, did he say it's time to go home? What home?

_Follow my voice Jazz, come back home._

I was told to never follow strange voices, but since it leads away from this dark pit, I'll go anywhere but here.

_Come home Jazz_

I think I know where I'm going now, my body feels warmer as the light engulfs it. I'm finally going to the matrix. I'm going home.

_Welcome to the Matrix Jazz. Welcome home._

*Line Break*

Me: wow, that was short.

Jazz: I thought it was pretty good.

Me: thank you.

Prowl: read and review everyone. Tell her what you think.

Me: please don't flame.

Jazz: all flames will be used to burn Megatron!

Prowl: which really isn't possible.

Jazz: hey I can dream can I?

Me: next prompt up soon! Bye!


End file.
